The Pranks
by Okazaki-Chan
Summary: It's April Fools Days! And Trunks and Goten are going to prank, but Goten doesn't seems this will be a good idea at all.


April Fools Day!

Warning: Not my characters! It's Akira Toriyama. C:\ When it comes to Goten and Bulla, Bulla always like Goten. Goten takes the time, so in this story, Bulla likes him, of course.

Chapter 1: The Plan.

"Dude, come on! Lets make prank on on everyone tomorrow, this will be so fun." Trunks said as he was laughing at the same. Trunks and Goten were sitting at the the couch, talking what pranks should they use on their family. Goten didn't found this fun at all, he'll feel guitly at the end and he things everything will turn upsite down. "This is going to be fun, man!" In the other hand, Trunks loves this kind of stuff. Messing with people was a lot fun to him...he was different from his pal, Goten. Boy, let see what actually happens.

"Ah, yeah?" He pulled a fake smile but in the inside, this was not going to be fun at all, he wish he told him but Trunks will start to tease him, telling him was wimp, he doesn't like when they call him wimp\soft. Like I said, Goten is nothing like Trunks, it's his father fault that he is like that. As you know, Goten's dad was bit soft on things.

Trunks laugh stop all of suddenly and raised an eyebrow looking at Goten. "It doesn't seems you want to this at all. Dude, tomorrow it's Ap-"

"April Fools Day, I know Trunks. I do want to do it...but do think it will be too much? Are we going to prank everyone? Also, perhaps some of them will know it's April Fools Day. They're not stupid at all..." Goten intrupted Trunks and manage to say what he felt.

The purple haired boy, frowned in disappointing. "Well, we pick the ones that are stupid...the ones who're always busy and they forget what day it is." He shrugged roughly and stood up, I guess Goten didn't wanted to this all at. He knew his friend pretty well, but he wouldn't mind...he'll was still going to this and convince Goten to do with him as well. He was soft, so he could force him. A long silence came and then Trunks moved him mouth saying, " Come one, this will be fun. Think about it! Fooling the idiot ones." He chuckled softly.

Goten gave big sigh and looked at his pal. He knew wouldn't say no, the only that came out of his mouth was firm, "Yes, I'm in." He stood up as well and glanced around the house of Trunks. "When so we start actually?" He questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow, idiot. Man, I guess you're one those person who forget the dates." He fold him arms and looked at his bud. Goten eyes grew wide when he said that. He was not stupid at all, well nobody is stupid...they just were thinking about something in their mind. "Dude, I was joking around." Trunks punched him on his shoulder,softly and smile big. Was Trunks being such an ass around Goten? Well, that didn't matter, but that punch made Goten even worse, he didn't how, but it just did.

"Right." He nodded. "Well, I hope noboby heared us alright. Anyway, see ya later tomorrow!" Trunks and Goten give themselfs a high five and then Goten left for good.

Going home to take nap and think about it, wasn't going to be a good thing for Goten. Whatever, it was much better for him actally. If he slept late, he wouldn't have much sleep at all. Was this a good thing for Goten to this at all? He'll never prank on her dear old mother. She's been sad the whole time sense Goku had left. He was living with to keep her company. Which it was good thing, he mother will die if Goten left her or something. Anyway, tomorrow is the day, he was sure prepare for this...well mostly.

His body felled on his bed and closed his eyes for a second, he cound only here the birds chirping and that's all. Slowy, his eyes open and looked at the window that was right beside him. This kinds of things made him smile a bit and made him feel so calm and relax. There was no way, he was going to prank her old dear mom, I think Trunks will understand that alright. "Oh, well, lets see what happens tomorrow." He whispred to himself as he put his left arm behind back of his head, and closed his eyes once again.

\\ Lets see what will happaen tomorrow alright. :3\\


End file.
